Conventionally, as a cane that can steplessly adjust the length, there is, for example, a cane comprising a length adjuster. In this adjuster, a screw body provided in a protruding condition integrally with the screw shaft at the center of a cone having a conical periphery, is secured to the upper end of the lower pipe, and the screw shaft of this screw body is screwed together with a cylindrical brake member having an elasticity of opening and expanding in the circumferential direction. In addition, an eccentrically rotatable cam disk is provided, and the cam disk is attached by pressure against the inner periphery of the upper pipe by rotating the lower pipe so as to brake the rotation of the upper pipe. At the same time, the upper pipe and the lower pipe are configured to be fixed with each other by attaching by pressure against the inner periphery of the upper pipe through opening and expanding the brake member with the conical periphery of the cone.